1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns video filters of the nonlinear temporal type, particularly, but not exclusively, for use in video coding systems.
2. Related Art
Nonlinear inter-frame digital filters are utilized to reduce noise while minimizing the blurring of moving objects or scene changes. In effect, a greater degree of filtering is introduced for small inter-frame differences than for larger ones.